One More Night
by asterixgazer
Summary: Based on puppyeyes92's youtube video, One More Night Stiles/Derek . Stiles is sick and tired of being pushed around by his boyfriend, Derek.


**Holy fuckity fuck**. This is... _not_ what I'm used to writing.

Based off puppyeyes92's video on youtube, _**One More Night |Stiles/Derek|**_. It. Is. AHMAZINGUH! Watch it. **Now**.

Rated M for : Multiple uses of the 'fuck' word. And some very (implied) adult situations... Talk of teenage libidos and horrible relationships. And gore. Kinda.

Disclaimer : I don't own Teen Wolf or _One More Night_. Idea, eh kinda. But not really.

* * *

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_  
_Trying to tell you stop, but your lips, they keep me so out of breath_  
_I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself_  
_And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_  
_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_  
_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_  
_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I've said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Stiles gasped loudly as his back slammed into the hard wood frame of his bedroom door, pain erupting through his spine. Derek snarled at him then claimed his lips in a bruising kiss. The teen wove his long, thin fingers in his mate's thick hair and yanked as hard as he could.

"Derek, I-ungh!" Stiles moaned loudly and unconsciously arched into the rough bites that were being placed on his neck. "I don't wanna do this right now!"

Derek just chuckled lowly and murmured again Stiles' neck "Your cock says otherwise…"

"My teenage libido has no say in this," Stiles protested. He gasped again as Derek roughly cupped his quickly growing manhood, his masculinity jumping out the window as he melted into his boyfriend's strong arms.

"I beg to differ," Derek whispered, warm breath hot on Stiles' throat, sharp teeth insistent on Stiles' fragile skin, ever closer to breaking through the weak barrier that had Stiles together. "You're lucky, punk. Every time we fuck, every time I'm buried balls deep in your tight little ass, the alpha's screaming at me to rip your pretty little throat out. You know, you'd look so beautiful covered in crimson blood, the light slipping from your eyes as your heartbeat slowed to a stop…"

Stiles whimpered quietly as Derek stroked his claws slowly but firmly over Stiles' heated skin, his heart kicking into overtime. "Derek… please…"

Derek grabbed both of the teen's cheeks and kissed him roughly.

_**onemorenight**_

Stiles woke up sore in places he didn't know he could be sore. He sighed and mentally kicked himself in the face. The teen didn't even need to look over to know who was lying next to him, watching him as he was debating what to do.

"We fucked, didn't we?"

Derek slid closer to his mate and wrapped a strong arm around his waist, front flushed against Stiles' back. Stiles could feel Derek's erection pressed against his numb rear. "I'm sorry, Stiles… I was out of line last night…"

Stiles shoved his arm off and got up angrily. "No! You can't just bat those beautiful blue eyes and expect me to forgive you immediately!" Stiles yelled.

Derek shrugged and closed his eyes, burying his face in his arms as if to go back to sleep. "That's how it usually works…"

Stiles just cried out in frustration and turned around, moving to storm out of his room. He was stopped by a strong arm grabbing onto his own. "And where the hell do you think you're going?" Derek asked forcefully, grip painfully tight on the teen's forearm.

"I'm getting away from you!" Stiles screamed in the wolf's face.

"Like hell you are!" the Alpha yelled back, yanked Stiles back onto the bed. Before Stiles knew what was happening, Derek was on top of him, roughly pulling the teen's shirt off.

"No… Derek…"

_**onemorenight**_

"Hello?" That wasn't Stiles.

"Scott, what are you doing with Stiles' phone?"

"Why do you care? Just fuck off, Derek, you've already done enough!"

"Scott, please. I just wanna talk to him…"

Silence.

"Scott?"

"Stiles, Derek. You should at least learn people's names before you fuck them."

"Shit, Stiles, I'm so sorry."

"You can only say 'sorry' so many times before it doesn't mean anything."

"I know, Stiles. I have no idea what came over me, I just-"

"Shut up, Derek, just listen. This happens every time I forgive you. You're overly nice. You're gentle and act like you care when we fuck,"

"I do care-"

"SHUT UP! You take me out to dinner, which don't get me wrong, it's nice, but it feels forced! Then we get in a fight over something little, and after a couple weeks, you're back to throwing glasses at my head! _He threw a glass at your head?_ SHUT THE FUCK UP, SCOTT! I just can't keep doing this! You say you're sorry, but the way you act… it's like you just miss having sex with me."

"Stiles, I miss you as a person, not the sex. You're so happy and full of life… and I think I love you."

"Fuckin' fuck, Derek, don't say that!"

"But Stiles, I do. I love you so much and-"

"Stop it!"

"Stiles, I really do love you."

It was quiet for about a minute.

A sigh came from Stiles' end of the line. "Fine. Derek, I love you, too, but if you even raise your voice at me, I'm gone."

"Thank you so much, Stiles. I'm coming to pick you up right now! I promise, you won't regret it."

Derek hung up and practically ran to his car.

Stiles just sighed and ran a hand through his short hair, pressing the 'end' button. He threw his phone on Scott's bed and whispered "I hope I don't."

* * *

Suggest songs. _**Please.**_ And if you're wondering, these (this and _this is my rubik's cube_) are not suggested songfics. They're just for me.


End file.
